


Valiant Knight

by XxByImm



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bit of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: Reader is a bit upset after coming home from work. Richard comforts her.





	Valiant Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriyanThesilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/gifts).



> This is a gift for my beautiful sister from another mister, MiriyanThesilverWolf <3.  
> I hope you enjoy, dear. My concussed brain just had to write something in an attempt to brighten up your day.
> 
> xoxo

He had read the same page in his book five times now, and he continually caught himself checking his watch. It was eight past eight right now and the more the time passed, the more anxious he grew. You got off work eight, no now nine minutes ago, which meant you’d be able to be home in one minute… That was, if there weren’t any problems at work that needed tending to.  
Richard heaved a sigh and put down his reading glasses.

This silly attempt of reading a book to pass the time clearly wasn’t working. 

He put his book and glasses away and chuckled lightly when he remembered what happened when you had caught him with those damn spectacles last time. You couldn’t stop teasing him relentlessly about having to use a set whilst reading ( _‘I am digging this strict professor look, doctor Armitage…’_ ), and he certainly hadn’t minded the teasing because it resulted into a steamy lovemaking session on this very couch. 

The two of you had been dating for over a few years. You had visited him in the UK a few times, but the fact that you hated flying and you had the responsibility over three beautiful furry kids who you couldn’t leave alone, made it easier that Richard stayed with you instead. Although his schedule could be quite hectic, Richard didn’t mind. Recently he had been away for yet another project and he had missed you more than ever. So when he had finished the work earlier than expected, he took the first flight towards his second home, your town. But when he finally got there around 4 P.M., you were already working your evening shift. 

The cats had been there to greet him though. By now the trio had learned that their dad always brought something delicious with him from the airport, so they went crazy whenever he walked in with his suitcase. You didn’t particularly approve of Richard spoiling your babies like that, but at the same time you secretly cherished the moments.

Richard prickled his ears when he heard sounds coming from the staircase of your building.

Finally, you were coming home. 

He recognized the tired scuffing steps all too well, followed by the soft jingle of your keychain. It told him you probably had a tough day, and he guessed all you wanted was to take a soothing hot shower and jump into bed. He could only hope you would allow him to help you unwind… He moved in his seat. Your eldest cat, named Viiru, was curled up on his lap and eyed him shortly. Richard tickled her under her chin and she purred as a token of forgiveness. Then she continued to settle in his lap once again. 

Meanwhile, you were still at the front door, juggling the keys in your hand and cursing at yourself when you discovered that this was your work set rather than the keys that gave you actually access to your home.  
‘I’m so done with today.’ You sighed and you threw your bag on the floor. Your purse wasn’t that big, but still you managed to lose things in there. Something your boyfriend always found very amusing…

Oh, Richard. The only light at the end of the tunnel that had been this dreadful day. You were supposed to call him in an hour, but you weren’t sure if you could manage to stay awake that long… 

On the other side of the door, Richard frowned. Okay, you just dropped your handbag, which meant you were done with life in general and needed his help. He picked Viiru up from his lap (she made a very disgruntled noise) and held her against his chest. She watched him, clearly annoyed by yet another disturbance.  
‘Sorry.’ Richard murmured while standing up from the sofa. ‘But we have to help out mom.’  
He moved through your apartment and slowly opened the front door. You were sitting on your knees, rummaging frantically through your bag. You were so busy you didn’t even notice him standing before you. 

‘Need help?’ Richard rumbled, a quirky smile plastered on his face. Even when you were a mess, you were irresistible to him. ‘Did you lose your keys again?’  
‘Yes.’ You replied, still not realizing who was in front of you. ‘And I’m about to lose my mind too if I’m not gonna find-’ 

The words got stuck in your mouth and you looked up. After a moment of total confusion, you seemed to remember that your boyfriend was actually REALLY here and you shot up, leaping into his arms.  
‘How?’ you inquired softly while burying your face in his chest. 

Viirru meowed angrily, not liking the fact that she currently was being squished between two humans. They were her favorites ones, but still… She wriggled herself free and jumped from Richard’s arms, disappearing into the house with her head held up high.

‘I’ve missed you.’ Richard confessed while pushing his nose in your red hair, breathing in your comforting scent. ‘My project wrapped up early, so I took the first plane home.’  
You heaved a sigh, pressing a kiss on his chest. ‘I’m glad you did.’  
‘Did you do something with your hair?’ Richard noticed. ‘It looks different.’

You looked up, but rather than the sassy reply you normally would have given him, you seemed unable to form words. A tear was falling down your face and although you irritably wiped it away, it was quickly followed by another one.

‘Love.’ Richard fussed. 

You weren’t a crier. In the few years that he had known you, the only times you did was when something really bad had happened. This was serious business. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked gently. ‘What happened?’  
‘Oh…’ you said, your voice thin. ‘I’ve… I’ve really missed you-’  
‘And at work they were trying your patience today.’ he filled in, knowing that you were having some problems with a few coworkers who refused to do their job. You told him that the other day over the phone.  
‘Oh boy, they always do.’ You acknowledged with a watery smile. ‘But today was…’ you hesitated. ‘Special. Sometimes I ask myself why I’m even trying, you know.’  
‘I know.’ He spoke softly while pulling you even closer. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’  
‘Not now.’ You murmured, and he felt you smiling against his skin. ‘You’re here-’  
‘Yes, I’m not going anywhere for the next two weeks.’ Richard said as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on your mouth. He then proceeded by lifting your tiny frame up in his arms, earning a soft squeal from you and he carried you over the doorstep.  
‘Hey!!’ you giggled. ‘I’m just a bit down, not helpless!’  
You laughed when he playfully bit in your neck, his beard scraping over the sensitive skin.  
‘Not helpless you say?’ Richard chuckled. ‘But this fair maiden couldn’t even open the door to the castle herself! She needed a valiant knight and his noble steed to the rescue!’  
‘Noble steed?’ you sniggered as you watched Viiru, who had settled on the couch. ‘She doesn’t look too noble if you’re asking me.’  
Richard shrugged, a quirky grin displayed on his lips. ‘Who said she’s the brave stallion in this story?’  
You snorted. ‘Now that you’ve completed your noble quest, is there any chance you’d put me down? The front door is still open.’  
‘Fair point, my lady.’ Richard joked and he gently lowered you on the couch. He disappeared from sight, no doubt to pick up your bag and close off the front door before your furry babies decided to go out on a quest of their own. 

‘Now.’ Richard began as he entered the living room again. ‘I bet this lady is in desperate need of a hot shower.’  
‘Perhaps. But she’s in more desperate need of her knight.’ You said as you gazed at him through your lashes. The prospect of a hot shower with even hotter company was very inspiring. You paused deliberately, watching Richard as his eyes darkened and his tongue darted over his mouth.  
‘Naked.’ You said.

For a split second, time seemed to stand still and it was just you and Richard, two pair of blue eyes locked, both of you attempting to keep yourselves in check. Richard’s chest heaved up and down. He looked absolutely ravishing in his deep blue jeans and his grey sweater, you just had to bite your lip to hide a naughty grin. 

Oh god, all the things you wanted to do to him…

The atmosphere in the room changed. Your breath hitched in your throat and then Richard moved. He surged forward and picked you up in one swift move. Mouths clashed and his hands wandered over your body, as your own clawed in his dark hair. Your hips rocked against his body as you desperately searched for friction, but whatever you found, it was definitely not enough.  
‘Shower.’ Richard growled lowly between two kisses. ‘NOW.’ 

He let you go and the both of you stumbled in the direction of your bathroom, but got distracted as tearing off each other’s clothes was far more satisfying. It was only mere luck that the two of you got there.

Eventually…


End file.
